Waktu Pembatas
by Yvne F.S. Devolnueht
Summary: Semenit kemudian, ia merasakan chakra itu melemah. Dan dalam berbagai kasus, chakra melemah itu bisa menjadi dua pilihan. Satu, orang itu adalah shinobi yang menurunkan chakra agar tidak terdeteksi. Dua, orang itu sekarat. * a SasuSaku fic * R&R, please?


**Waktu Pembatas**

**A 2009 Naruto fanfiction by Yvne F.S. Devolnueht**

**standard disclaimer applied**

**rated T**

**romance/angst**

**pairing :  
****SasuSaku  
****(a lil' amount of) NejiSaku  
****hope you don't mind...**

**WARNING  
****the angsty-romance typed**

**summary :  
****Semenit kemudian, ia merasakan chakra itu melemah.  
****Dan dalam berbagai kasus, chakra melemah itu bisa menjadi dua pilihan.  
****Satu, orang itu adalah shinobi yang menurunkan chakra agar tidak terdeteksi.  
****Dua, orang itu sekarat.  
****** a SasuSaku fic **  
****R&R, please...?**

* * *

Empat jam, tiga belas menit, dua puluh lima detik, dua enam, dua tujuh, dan hitungan masih berjalan.

Haruno Sakura menghitung waktu di dalam hatinya. Waktu yang—sebenarnya—tidak begitu penting bagi orang lain. Tapi baginya, ini adalah waktu yang ia tunggu selama 1287 hari (dan kini) tujuhbelas jam, tiga belas menit, dan empat puluh satu detik, empat dua, empat tiga, dan akan selalu bergulir di ucapannya yang tak terdengar.

Bukan berarti ia tidak memperhatikan dunia sekitar.

Ia menyadari posisinya sekarang—tidak sendiri. Ya, boleh dibilang, satu tim sederhana.

Di belakangnya ada seorang jenius Hyuuga, mengawasi perjalanan 'kecil' mereka. Diam, tidak berkata apapun. Sekitar beberapa meter di depannya, seorang pemuda berjalan dengan santai. Seorang yang tidak asing baginya dari klan Nara. Dan di sebelah pemuda itu, seorang sahabat yang ia percayakan selama sekian tahun—Uzumaki Naruto—yang sedang memaksa Nara Shikamaru untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Untuk menyadari situasi mereka. Dan Shikamaru hanya menoleh sedikit dan mengatakan ia mengerti.

Walau langkahnya tidak dipercepat juga.

"Kau mengerti tidak sih, Nara Shikamaru?!!", Naruto berteriak untuk kesekian kali. Sebenarnya cukup mengejutkan ia tidak berlari meninggalkan tim itu.

"Ya yaa. Aku mengerti... Kita akan menjemput pengkhianat. Begitu kan...?", Shikamaru menjawab acuh tak acuh.

Badan Sakura menegang ketika mendengar jawaban Nara.

_Pengkhianat. _Apakah memang itu seharusnya _ia _dipanggil...? Memang _ia_ telah berpaling dari Konoha, dan melakukan terlalu banyak tindakan (bahkan Sakura tidak bisa memungkirinya) yang termasuk kriminal _dan_ membahayakan Konoha. Tapi apa pengkhianat memang sebuah panggilan pahit yang _ia _pantas dapatkan? Tepat ketika akal sehatnya berkata 'iya', hatinya masih meyakini jawaban 'tidak'.

"Baiklah. Kita berhenti di sini.", Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya. Tidak memerdulikan Naruto yang segera mengatakan '1000 alasan mereka tidak seharusnya berhenti sekarang—atau kapanpun'.

"Hei, tidak semua orang punya stamina yang tidak akan habis sepertimu...", Shikamaru meletakkan tasnya di bebatuan.

Naruto berpaling ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura-chan...! Kau jangan diam saja!!! Ayo suruh si rambut nanas itu cepat melanjutkan perjalanan!", Naruto mencari pembelaan.

Sakura tersadar dari hitungannya—empat jam, empat belas menit, dua puluh tujuh detik, dua delapan, dua sembilan...

"Sudahlah, Naruto...! Kita sudah berjalan selama empat jam lebih, tidak baik memaksakan diri!", Sakura menjawab tegas. Diturunkannya tas medis yang ia bawa dan disandarkannya badan ke sebuah batu besar. "Kita tidak tahu nanti akan seperti apa... Jadi ada baiknya kita menjaga kondisi..."

Naruto tetap mengatakan ketidaksetujuannya di keluhan-keluhan pelan.

"Hei Hyuuga, bagaimana keadaan?", Shikamaru bertanya.

"Terakhir kali kuperiksa, hanya ada beberapa penduduk yang sedang bekerja sekitar beberapa ratus meter di depan. Selebihnya, hanya ada kita."

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Aku tidur sebentar, ya..."

Naruto terlonjak akan pernyataan ketua tim itu. "Apa?! Berani-beraninya kau tidur?!!"

"Naruto... Sudah...! Misi ini kan, tidak seberat itu...!", Sakura menengahi. "Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Tsunade-sama..."

**.**

**flashback**

**.**

"**Sebenarnya ini misi sederhana. Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga, kalian yang aku tugaskan!", Tsunade berkata dengan dua tangan bersandar di mejanya.**

"**Kalian sudah mempelajari situasinya, jadi selanjutnya terserah mau bagaimana. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu, dengan cara apapun, kalian harus memberi tahu kondisinya ke Konoha. Bagaimanapun kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi...", jelas sang Hokage lagi.**

"**Tapi seperti yang sudah aku bilang, semua ini seharusnya hanya satu misi sederhana. Bawa pulang bocah Uchiha itu, dan pengikut-pengikutnya.", Tsunade berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya. "Dan hanya aku yang berhak menentukan hukuman. Jadi bawa pulang ia **_**hidup-hidup**_**."**

**Empat shinobi di hadapan Tsunade memberi tatapan bingung.**

"**Apa? Aku hanya memperingatkan, jangan terjadi tindakan berlebihan...", Tsunade mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari lacinya. "Shikamaru, berikan ini pada bocah Uchiha, nanti."**

"**Baik...", Shikamaru menerima gulungan itu.**

"**Kita sudah bisa pergi sekarang atau masih ada ceramah berputar-putar lagi??", Naruto berceletuk.**

**Tsunade memandangnya dengan mata sinis. "Ya, sudah. Kalian pergilah!"**

**Setelah satu bungkukan hormat, kelompok itu berjalan keluar ruangan Hokage.**

**Sakura, yang berjalan paling akhir, dihentikan satu panggilan. "Sakura!"**

"**Ya, Tsunade-sama?"**

"**Jangan terbutakan emosi...", ujar Tsunade pelan, tapi cukup tegas pada kunoichi muridnya itu.**

**Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan menjauh.**

**.**

**present**

**.**

Sakura terdiam setelah mengingat perkataan Tsunade padanya sekitar lima jam, empat puluh menit, tiga detik, empat, lima, dan seterusnya yang lalu.

"Aku akan pergi mengambil air untuk persimpanan...", Sakura merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah tempat penyimpanan air.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak pergi sendiri, Sakura-san.", Neji berkata.

Sakura tersenyum. "Tenanglah... Aku bisa menjaga diri...!"

Neji terlihat sedikit ragu, tapi akhirnya memberi arah ke mata air terdekat.

Dan Sakura beranjak pergi.

Empat jam, dua puluh menit, lima puluh delapan detik, lima puluh sembilan..., dan kini dua puluh satu menit.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sosok itu terduduk dengan tatapan kosong pada hamparan rumput hutan di hadapannya. Ia hanya diam. Merasakan sedikit angin berhembus. Atau mendengar suara malam hutan yang sayup-sayup jelasnya. Ia sedang berpikir—ia diam dan berpikir.

Sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan...??

"Sasuke-kun...?"

Uchiha Sasuke hanya menaikkan pandangannya pada arah suara itu.

Seorang wanita.

"Aku membawakanmu makanan... Juugo bilang, kau pergi ke hutan. Aku kira kau sedang berlatih, jadi kubawakan ini...", wanita itu terus bicara.

Sasuke mengalihkan lagi pandangannya. Tidak sama sekali berkonsentrasi pada perkataan wanita yang kini duduk di sebelahnya.

"...memang sederhana sih. Tapi pasti enak! Meskipun kau tidak berlatih, pasti kau lapar... Aku beninisiatif membuatkanmu—"

"Karin. Diamlah."

"—nasi kepal... Ah, sudahlah! Ayo, kau makan...", wanita bernama karin itu menyodorkan makanannya pada Sasuke.

Uchiha hanya menarik kepalanya menjauh. "Aku tidak lapar."

"Tapi kau belum makan dari tadi siang...! Aku khawatir sekali... Makan sedikit saja..., ya??", Karin sedikit memaksa.

Sasuke memandangnya. "Aku bilang; Aku. Tidak. Lapar."

Karin terdiam. Tapi tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. "Tapi Sasuke-kun, aku..."

"Hn. Pergilah."

Wanita itu menghela nafas. Ia membereskan kembali peralatan makanannya. "Aku akan meninggalkannya di sini, siapa tahu kau lapar nanti..."

Sasuke tidak bergeming.

Karin beranjak pergi.

* * *

Sakura duduk menunggu air memenuhi tempat yang ia bawa.

Ternyata memang hanya mata air... Hanya sedikit air yang memancar dari berbagai tempat. Akan lebih cepat kalau ia mengambilnya dari genangan di bawahnya, tapi air di sana pasti lebih kotor. Lagipula ada baiknya ia berdiam sesaat, menenangkan diri.

Empat jam, tiga puluh tiga menit, dua detik, tiga, empat, lima...

Satu suara di balik semak-semak.

Sakura memastikan kembali suara yang ia dengar.

Memang ada sesuatu di balik semak-semak. Tangan Sakura bersiap pada tempat kunainya, langkahnya mendekati suara tadi, mencoba sehening mungkin.

Dan ia dikejutkan oleh satu sosok kecil yang berlari melewatinya.

Seekor kelinci.

Sakura melepas nafas yang ia tahan tanpa ia sadari.

"Kau mengagetkanku, kawan kecil...", Sakura berkata pada kelinci itu.

Baru saja Sakura akan mendekati kelinci tadi, suara air membuatnya berpaling. "Airnya sudah penuh."

"Hyuuga-san?? Sakura terkejut. "Bagaimana- Aku tidak menyadari kedatanganmu...!", Sakura tertawa.

"Hn. Ini.", Neji menyerahkan tempat air itu pada Sakura. "Naruto menyuruhku menyusulmu."

Sakura tersenyum. "Ya... Terima kasih, kurasa..."

Dua shinobi Konoha itu berjalan kembali ke tempat mereka berhenti di awalnya.

Dalam langkah hening itu, Sakura baru memikirkan kemungkinan dari misi ini.

Apa yang akan terjadi nanti...? Bisa saja _ia _ternyata merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk... Atau mungkin semua semudah teori awal; hanya satu misi penjemputan sederhana. Kedua kemungkinan tetap terasa tidak masuk akal bagi Sakura. Setiap kemungkinan selalu diakhiri sangkalan atau sanggahan yang membuatnya berpikir ulang.

Apa ini benar terjadi...? Semua keraguan itu kini menjadi jawaban, sekaligus pertanyaan baru dari pertanyaan awal tadi. Setelah 1287 hari (dan kini) tujuhbelas jam, tiga puluh sembilan menit, lima belas detik, enam belas, tujuh belas, dan masih berjalan lagi, akhirnya _ia benar-benar _akan kembali. Akan bertemu dengannya dan Naruto. Setelah sekian lama semua orang cukup berbaik hati untuk tidak menyebut nama_nya _karena takut akan menyinggung perasaan Sakura.

Perasaan...? Perasaan apa...?? Jelas Sakura tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Ia sibuk mencari, dan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi jawaban jelas (atau pasti) akan perasaan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang dan nanti masih juga tampil semu. Dan Sakura akan tetap seperti itu—di samping hitungannya akan waktu yang berharga lebih dari hidupnya sendiri.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana Uchiha nanti...?", Neji memecah keheningan.

Sakura—secara refleks—berpaling menatap sang Hyuuga.

"Apa...?", Sakura meminta pertanyaan itu diulang.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana Uchiha nanti...? Setelah bertemu tim..."

Sakura kembali memandang lurus. "Entahlah..."

Kali ini Neji yang berpaling melihat kunoichi itu. "'Entahlah'...?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku...", ujarnya memainkan tempat air di tangannya. "...tidak tahu."

Neji memandang wajah Sakura yang kini menatap tanah.

Entah mengapa, tapi tangannya menepuk kepala Sakura.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja..."

* * *

Sasuke terengah.

Keringatnya mengalir membasahi pelipis, dan hampir seluruh bagian wajahnya.

Apa yang ia lakukan...??

Jawaban dari pertanyaan yang terdengar sederhana itu masih menjadi kabut tipis di kepalanya. Dan ia mencoba menangkapnya dengan tangan kosong.

Atau singkatnya; sia-sia.

"Sial!!!", ia melempar sebuah kunai. Sebatang pohon langsung menjadi korbannya. Kunai itu menancap dalam, dan membuat permukaan sekitarnya retak.

Sasuke terduduk di tempat awal. Matanya terpejam ketika ia mengatur nafasnya yang masih menderu. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya. Mata merahnya yang legendaris. Memandang bulan yang tidak bersalah di atas sana. Kadang, semua yang tidak bersalah pun menjadi kriminal bagi seorang Sasuke. Ia menyalahkan setiap malam, menganggap pada waktu gelaplah ia memulai rantai kesalahan terbesarnya. Ia menyalahkan setiap matahari terbit, menganggap pada saat cerah, ia akan dihantui rasa bersalah.

Tapi kadang, ia sadar itu semua hanya satu kesalahannya yang tidak ingin ia akui//terima.

Kau bisa menghindari dari kenyataan, tapi kau tidak akan bisa menghindar dari konsekuensi karena telah mengelak dari kenyataan. (01)

Rasanya kini ia telah mengerti apa arti dari kata-kata itu. Dan sayangnya, ia menyadarinya ketika semua sudah terlalu jauh. Sehingga tidak akan ada yang ia bisa beritahu soal itu, agar tidak terjebak dalam lingkaran setan yang ia putari. Sedih? Mungkin. Marah? Sudah pasti. Menyesal?

Kadang, ia begitu angkuh hingga menjawab tidak.

Tapi malam itu, bulan balik menatap Sasuke—

mata pemuda itu terpejam perih

—dan mendengar jawaban iya.

* * *

Sakura terhentak akan tangan Neji yang menepuk lembut kepalanya. Ia mendongak menatap sang Hyuuga—

"Semua akan baik-baik saja..."

—yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Sakura membalas dengan senyum pahit. Bukannya ia tidak menghargai apa yang Neji katakan, ia hanya sudah terlalu sadar akan kenyataan. Semua kata-kata dari orang di sekitarnya tentang keadaan yang akan membaik; yang telah ia dengar selama 1287 hari, tujuh belas jam, empat puluh lima menit, duabelas detik, tiga belas, empat belas, dan masih berlanjut; hanyalah kebohongan manis yang lama kelamaan akan memudar rasanya. Malah akan berubah pahit. Malah akan menambah sakit.

Dan Sakura malah masih menyukai manisan khayalan itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke...", ucapan Neji membuat Sakura kembali menegang. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani menyebutkan dan membahas tentang_nya._

"...aku tidak begitu mengenalnya. Tapi bagi kau dan Naruto, pasti ia begitu berarti, kan...?"

Sakura memandang lurus ke arah semak-semak pendek yang sedang mereka lewati. Menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Dia..."

Hening sesaat.

"...akan kembali."

Sakura mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan Neji. Ia mengerti kalau Hyuuga yang satu itu ingin meyakinkannya bahwa semua ini bukanlah sebuah rencana dari Uchiha Sasuke yang akan membuatnya sakit lagi. Bahwa semua ini akan menjadi reuni yang berawal dan berakhir baik.

Tapi bagi shinobi, semua itu hanya berarti satu hal:

Bahwa keadaan indah itu, hanya satu lagi kebohongan manis yang masih juga dilahap Sakura.

* * *

**day 2**

* * *

Sakura bangun paling awal.

Atau setidaknya begitulah yang ia pikir.

Aneh rasanya menjalani misi tanpa ada gantian berjaga. Atau istirahat untuk semalam penuh, tanpa ada jalan di malam hari—seperti yan biasa ia lakukan. Semua seperti perjalanan biasa. Malah seperti sedang perjalanan liburan. Dengan keadaan hutan yang masih hening, dengan kabut tipis, dan embun di daun-daun atau rerumputan. Matahari belum muncul. Sakura berjalan ke arah sisa api unggun, mencoba menyalakan kembali apinya dari sisa-sisa bara kecil di sana.

Setelah api itu menyala sedikit, ia meraih kayu bakar yang kemarin Naruto kumpulkan. Kayu itu basah karena embun.

Mustahil menggunakannya untuk memperbesar api. Dan Sakura akhirnya merogoh ke dalam tasnya, mencoba meraih apapun yang bisa terbakar cepat. Tapi tidak ada yang ia bawa kecuali pakaian, senjata, dan makanan. Jelas tidak mungkin membakar itu semua. Tangannya meraih jauh ke dalam tasnya lagi, dan menemukan sesuatu yang sangat rapuh. Sangat rapuh, dan seperti berteriak minta dihabisi bara api.

Sebuah foto yang dibingkai sederhana.

Sakura menatap orang-orang di foto itu. Siapa mereka...? Ya, ia selalu berpikir, orang-orang itu adalah _orang lain_. Orang-orang yang mengolok-olok dirinya dengan ekspresi tulus dari mata itu. Dahi Sakura mengerut, muncul kesal karena menatapnya lama. Buat apa ia membawanya...?

"Sakura?"

Tangan Sakura segera menjejal foto itu ke dalam tasnya.

"Ya? Oh, pagi, Shikamaru...!", Sakura menyapa ceria. "Kau darimana?", Sakura menyadari arah datang Shikamaru yang berlawanan dari tendanya.

Shikamaru hanya menaikan sebungkus rokok dari saku vest-nya.

"Oh...", Sakura mengangguk. "Kau mau sarapan apa...? Aku akan mencari apa ada yang bisa dimasak. Bisa gila kalau makan ramen instan terus...", Sakura bertanya dengan tangan yang sibuk berusaha menyalakan api.

"Kau tahu, akan lebih cepat kalau menggunakan alkohol dari tas kesehatanmu.", Shikamaru duduk di satu akar pohon yang mencuat ke atas tanah. "Dan terserah, aku bisa makan apa saja."

Sakura tersenyum. "Iya ya...", dan menuang sedikit alkohol ke api yang otomatis menjadi sedikit membesar. "Baiklah, aku akan mencari makanan..."

Tepat ketika Sakura akan beranjak, Shikamaru berubah pikiran.

"Sudahlah, itu akan membuang waktu. Cukup masak air saja, kita makan ramen instan."

Sakura menatapnya sebentar. "Baiklah..."

Kunoichi itu mengeluarkan sebuah tempat air khusus yang beralas sejenis metal, memungkinkan untuk memanaskan air dengan api. Setelah menuang air ke dalamnya, ia mengatur beberapa batu untuk menjadi alas, dan meletakkan tempat air itu di atasnya.

Hening.

"Kau tidak apa?", Shikamaru bertanya.

Sakura menatapnya heran. "Tidak apa... Kenapa memangnya...?"

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Hanya bertanya."

Haruno tersenyum. Mengerti apa yang dimaksud Nara. "Hanya karena aku akan bertemu Sasuke, tidak berarti aku jadi lemah lagi, Shikamaru..."

Yang dituju mengangguk. "Baguslah..."

Sakura menghela nafas. "Aku akan mencuci muka dulu...", ucapnya seraya mengambil handuk kecil dari tasnya.

"Neji juga sedang ke mata air.", Shikamaru berujar. "Ya, setidaknya itu yang ia katakan tadi."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Ternyata memang bukan aku yang bangun paling pagi..."

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke terbangun dengan hentakan badan.

Jelas ia tidak menyemai bunga tidur yang baik. Nafasnya memburu, dan keringat membuatnya terlihat lelah. Ia melihat sekeliling, menyadari kenyataan. Seblah tangannya menyeka peluh pada wajahnya yang masih pucat. Sebenarnya tidak begitu rumit mimpi yang ia lihat//alami. Ia hanya berjalan di lorong gelap, dengan ujung cahaya yang ia tidak bisa capai. Mimpi buruk yang hampir umum, semua orang alami. Tapi tetap saja.

Ia beranjak dari tempatnya tertidur. Sikunya menyentuh sebuah kotak. Ia memperhatikan kotak berisi makanan yang tidak tersentuh dari semalam itu. Meraihnya, ia membuang isinya ke balik semak-semak. Entahlah, ada perasaan bersalah karena sudah tidak memakannya barang hanya sedikit. Setelahnya, ia setengah melempar kotak itu ke tempat awalnya.

Setelah sadar, pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab itu kembali mencuat bangga.

Apa yang ia lakukan...??

Sasuke mengingat lagi.

**.**

**flashback**

**.**

"**Dijemput...?", seorang dengan topeng putih-merah bertanya ragu pada pernyataan Sasuke.**

"**Aku tidak mengulang perkataanku.", Sasuke berkata datar.**

**ANBU di hadapannya mungkin melihatnya tidak percaya, kalau saja mata itu tidak tertutup topengnya.**

"**Sampaikan pada pemimpinmu, aku akan datang dari arah berlawanan dengan utusannya.", Sasuke menjelaskan.**

"**...dan?", si ANBU bertanya.**

"**Dan kalau sudah bertemu pada satu titik, aku akan menyerahkan diri."**

**ANBU itu terkesiap—mungkin tidak begitu jelas, tapi cukup untuk disadari Sasuke—akan pernyataan buronan kelas S itu. Mungkin ia menyadari posisinya yang sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk melawan sang Uchiha, sehingga ia mengiyakan, dan segera menghilang dari jarak pandang Sasuke.**

**Tapi beberapa jam kemudian, datang beberapa ANBU yang memeriksa tempat Sasuke memunculkan diri itu.**

**Setidaknya itu yang informan Sasuke laporkan.**

**Sasuke hanya terdiam ketika menerima laporan itu. Si informan menyampaikannya ketika senja hampir menjelang malam, di pinggiran sebuah sungai kecil. Segera setelah si informan pergi, angin berhembus kencang. Membuat daun-daunan di pohon mulai jatuh ke aliran sungai. Dengan mata onyx, Sasuke melihat daun-daun itu. Tetap dalam diam.**

**.**

**present**

**.**

Kini, informan yang lain menyampaikan kalau semua sudah dilaksanakan. Ada empat shinobi Konoha yang dikirim untuk 'menjemputnya'. Tiga pria.

Dan satu wanita.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi ketika mengingatnya. Satu wanita. Apa mungkin...

"Sasuke-kun?", lagi-lagi satu suara pengalih.

Uchiha Sasuke berbalik.

Karin.

"Kau sudah memakannya, ya??", Karin mengangkat kotak makanannya yang kosong.

"Hn..."

"Aku mau mengingatkan. Katamu kita harus berangkat pagi ini, kan...? Juugo dan Suigetsu sudah kusuruh siap-siap. Kita tinggal berangkat saja..."

"Hn."

"Baiklah, aku kembali dulu, ya!", Karin berlalu ke tempat awal ia muncul.

Sasuke terdiam. Tidak ada yang tahu soal perbuatannya ini. Tim Hebi tidak menyadarinya. Atau pura-pura tidak menyadarinya. Mereka hanya tahu Sasuke-lah yang memimpin semua. Yang memberi perintah. Yang menentukan tujuan. Setelah helaan nafas dan langkah yang berat,

Sasuke memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah mata air.

* * *

Sakura melihat sekeliling.

Tidak ada Neji... Mungkin ia sudah kembali ke tempat tim mereka benistirahat. Sakura duduk rendah di samping aliran mata air. Dua tangannya menadah air, dan mengusapnya ke wajah. Rasa dinginnya itu membuat segar. Setelah mengusap kering wajahnya, Sakura duduk di batu yang lumayan besar, yang tidak tertutupi pepohonan, sehingga cahaya matahari masuk dan meneranginya.

Dengan mata terpejam dan senyum kecil, Sakura merentangkan dua tangannya.

Dua belas jam, lima puluh tiga menit, enam detik, tujuh, delapan...

"Segar ya, pagi ini?"

Sakura terhentak dan berbalik ke arah suara.

"Neji...??", Sakura tertawa kecil. "Aku kira kau sudah kembali...! Latihan pagi, ya...?"

Neji mengangguk. Ia mengambil tempat di batu yang sedikit lebih rendah dari yang Sakura duduki. "Yang lain sudah bangun...?"

"Shikamaru sudah, tadi terakhir aku ke sini, Naruto belum...", Sakura menjawab seraya turun dari tempatnya. Matahari sudah mulai menyilaukan.

"Kita harus segera berangkat...", Neji mengarah balik.

Sakura mengiyakan. "Sebentar, handukku ada di sana. Kau duluan saja!"

Neji berlalu.

Sakura meraih handuknya, dan melihat ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari lipatannya.

_Daun sakura...??_

Kunoichi itu melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada pohon yang menghasilkan daun yang dimaksud. Lagipula, ini bukan musimnya. Pandangan Sakura kembali pada sehelai daun di tangannya. Setelah merasakan teksturnya, ia menyadari kalau daun itu sudah mengeras—seperti diawetkan atau semacamnya—sehingga warna merah mudanya masih cerah terlihat.

Sekali lagi Sakura melihat sekeliling.

Tersenyum, dan berlalu menjauhi mata air.

* * *

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih?? Hei, Uchiha! Kau tidak akan menyerahkan kami pada pemerintahan negeri, kan??", seorang lelaki dengan seringai khas bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Suigetsu! Sekali lagi kau berkata seperti itu, aku yang akan menyerahkanmu ke pemerintah!", Karin menjawab ketus.

"Hmph. Kau bicara seakan kau tidak bersalah saja...!", pria bernama Suigetsu tadi membalas.

"Kau...!", Karin menghampirinya.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan memberi pandangan cepat pada pria besar satunya yang sedang diam. Dalam sekejap, pria itu mengangkat Karin dan menaruhnya di pundak—tepet sebelum Suigetsu akan menerima pukulan.

"Juugo!!! Turunkan aku...! Dia harus diberi pelajaran...!!!", Karin meronta di bahu pria besar yang dipanggil Juugo itu.

"Ini perintah Sasuke.", Juugo menjawab sambil menahan rontaan Karin.

Mendengar nama Uchiha muda disebut, Karin segera berhenti meronta.

"Hahaa. Benci kalah, mata empat...??", Suigetsu berjalan melewati Karin yang menghadap belakang Juugo.

"Awas kau, makhluk aneh!!!", Karin berusaha memukul Suigetsu, yang dengan mudah menghindar.

"Hn. Diamlah, kalian seperti pasangan suami-istri saja...", Sasuke akhirnya bersuara.

Dan menit berikutnya, diisi dengan ucapan-ucapan tidak sudi dari mulut Karin dan Suigetsu.

* * *

"Osh!!! Ayo berangkat...!!!", Naruto mengangkat satu kepalan tangan ke atas.

Shikamaru melepas tangan yang menutupi sebelah telinganya. Ia menatap Sakura. "Kau tahan dengan orang seperti ini...??"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Beberapa tahun akan membuatmu terbiasa..."

Tim kecil itu mulai berjalan. Tanpa ada ketergesaan seperti kemarin. Naruto berjalan tenang—namun tetap semangat, Shikamaru berjalan santai, dan Neji tetap jalan dalam diam.

Sakura menghela nafas.

1288 hari, tigabelas jam, empat puluh tujuh menit, dua detik, tiga, empat...

Langkah Sakura diperlambat sehingga menyamai Neji.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang bagus!", Sakura sedikit berbisik pada Hyuuga.

"Apa?", Neji melihatnya sekilas.

Sakura mengeluarkan sehelai daun merah muda yang ia temukan sebelumnya, dan menyerahkannya pada Neji.

"Daun sakura...??"

Haruno mengangguk. "Aneh ya?? Padahal ini bukan musimnya..."

Neji menaikkan ujung bibirnya. "Anggap saja pertanda baik.", katanya seraya menyerahkan daun itu kembali.

Sakura memandangi helai yang senada dengan warna rambutnya itu. "Semoga saja iya..."

* * *

"Kalau kau tidak ke sini sekarang juga, aku akan mematahkan lehermu...!", Karin setengah berteriak pada Suigetsu yang melompati pohon-pohon.

"Kenapa mata empat...?? Takut naik?? Hahaha!!!", Suigetsu menghilang dari pandangan.

"Ugh...! Dasar—", Karin mulai menaiki satu pohon, ketika satu tangannya ditahan seseorang.

"Jangan memulai, Karin.", Sasuke berkata datar. Bagaimanapun, tangan Juugo yang menahan Karin akhirnya lepas.

Karin segera menghela nafas menahan kesal. "Aku tenang... Aku tenang... Aku—"

Sebuah biji pohon yang kering mendarat di kepalanya.

"KEMBALI KE SINI KAU MAKHLUK ANEH!!!", Karin melompat naik.

"Mereka tidak akan berhenti, Sasuke.", Juugo memberi pernyataan.

"Hn..."

* * *

Neji memperlambat langkahnya.

"Ada apa?", Sakura—yang sudah kembali berjalan di depannya—berbalik.

Neji melihat kunoichi itu. "Hanya... Beberapa pejalan kaki..."

Sakura mengangguk. "Baiklah..."

Naruto berhenti. Membuat rombongan kecil itu berhenti juga.

"Ada apa, Naruto??", Sakura berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku...", Naruto berbalik perlahan.

"Hm...?"

"Aku..."

"Yaaaa...??"

"Aku...", Naruto berbalik sepenuhnya. "HARUS BUANG AIR KECIL!!!!!!", shinobi pirang itu berlari ke arah semak-semak.

Sakura memejamkan mata, menahan keinginan untuk memukul Naruto kembali ke Konoha. "BAKAAAA!!!"

Shikamaru menutup telinga dari teriakan itu. "Merepotkan..."

Neji berjalan ke arah pohon besar, dan mendudukan diri. Diikuti Shikamaru di pohon sebelahnya.

Sakura menghela nafas. Mengapa semua ini terasa begitu lambat...? Dengan pemberhentian disertai berbagai alasan, misi ini seperti semakin menjauh dari kata 'selesai'. Tigabelas jam, lima puluh dua menit, tiga puluh empat detik, tiga lima, tiga enam...

"Aku... Akan melihat sekeliling...", Sakura beranjak pergi.

Sakura hanya mengikuti ke mana kakinya melangkah. Ia berjalan, sedikit melupakan kalau ia harus segera kembali dan menjalankan misinya lagi. Tangannya mendorong semak tinggi yang menghalangi jalannya. Helaan demi helaan nafas dihembusnya pelan. Seakan menyalahkan semua tumbuhan hijau di hadapannya atas lambatnya waktu berjalan.

Ia tidak begitu menyadari kapan, ia keluar dari semak-semak tinggi tadi. Kini berhadapan dengan sebuah pagar kayu yang lumayan tinggi.

_Tidak mungkin ada rumah..., kan?_

Sakura mendekati pagar itu, melihat kemungkinan. Apa ia harus melompat dan melihat apa yang ada di baliknya...?

Sesuatu di dalam hatinya menjawab iya.

* * *

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan mereka...", Juugo berkata pada Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha mendengus. "Tunggu saja di sini, mereka akan kembali."

Juugo mengangguk. "Aku akan mencari makan."

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Juugo pergi. Ia berjalan dan terhenti oleh sesuatu yang cukup membuatnya heran.

_Pagar...?_

DUKK

Sasuke mendengar sebuah suara dari balik apa yang terlihat sebagai pagar kayu itu. Tanpa ia sadari, kakinya menuntunnya mendekati pembatas tadi.

DUKK

Yakin suara itu berasal dari seberang sana, Sasuke mendekatkan telinga ke permukaan pagar. Tangannya mengetuk balik.

Hening.

Tepat ketika Sasuke mejauhkan diri, satu suara kembali terdengar.

DUKK

"Ada orang di sana????"

Badan Sasuke menegang.

* * *

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, membuat suara lagi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ada di balik sana. Mungkin saja seseorang butuh bantuannya, kan...?

"Ada orang di sana????"

Tanpa bertanya pun, Sakura sudah tahu ada seseorang di balik pagar itu. Ia bisa mendeteksi chakranya. Tapi semenit kemudian, ia merasa chakra itu melemah. Dan dalam berbagai kasus, chakra melemah itu bisa menjadi dua pilihan. Satu, orang itu adalah shinobi yang menurunkan chakra agar tidak terdeteksi. Dua, orang itu sekarat.

Sakura menahan nafas pada pilihan kedua. Bagaimanapun, ia harus tahu apa yang terjadi di sisi satunya!

Tangannya kini bercahaya turqoise, bersiap akan menghancurkan pagar itu.

Sampai ada satu suara menjawab.

"Ya..."

Sakura buru-buru berteriak balik. "Ya Tuhan. Apa kau baik-baik saja??"

Hening sesaat.

"Ya.. Aku... Tidak apa-apa..."

Sakura menarik nafas. "Kau yakin??"

"Ya... Tidak usah berteriak, aku sudah bisa mendengarmu."

Merasa sedikit tersinggung, Sakura membalas. "Aku hanya takut kau sedang terluka...!"

Hening.

"Dengar, aku ninja medis. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, aku bisa menolongmu...!", Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk pagar itu.

Hening.

"Apa kau masih di—"

"Aku... Butuh bantuan..."

Sakura segera bersiap kembali. "Menjauhlah sedikit...! Aku akan menghancurkan pagar ini...!"

"Jangan!"

Jawaban itu terlalu cepat. Sakura mengerutkan dahi. "Kau bilang kau butuh bantuan, kan...?"

"Iya."

"Bagaimana aku bisa membantu kalau aku tidak di sana??"

"Cukup...", suara itu berhenti sebentar. "Cukup bicara saja..."

Sakura berpikir. _Permintaan aneh..._

"Baiklah... Kau ingin bicara apa...?"

* * *

Sasuke berhasil menahan chakranya dalam kadar rendah. Bahkan sekarang—dengan chakra yang tidak begitu mencolok—ia bicara.

Bicara pada Haruno Sakura.

Sungguh suatu hal yang mengejutkan Sakura belum menyadari keberadaannya.

"Hei... Kau masih ingin bicara tidak...?"

Sasuke tersadar cepat. "Ya..."

"Kalau begitu mulailah...!", suara Sakura tedengar sedikit lebih rendah. Mungkin ia duduk bersandar pada pagar itu.

Sasuke mengikuti pergerakannya. Ia duduk dan menyandarkan diri. "Kau saja yang mulai..."

Hening sesaat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana??"

Sasuke menyeringai kecil, membayangkan reaksi Haruno kalau ia memberitahu ia sedang menunggu 'dijemput'.

"Sedang menunggu sesuatu...", Sasuke menjawab tanpa detail.

Sakura tersenyum di sisi satunya. "Bicara tentang menunggu..."

Angin berhembus perlahan di sekitar dua orang itu. "Ada apa dengan menunggu...?"

Mata Sakura terpejam, mengingat apa yang telah 'menunggu' lakukan padanya. "Menunggu itu...", Sakura membuka mata. "...menyakitkan."

Sasuke berpaling, seakan ingin melihat wajah Sakura yang terhalang pagar. "....kenapa?"

Kunoichi itu menghela nafas. "Karena... Membuat seseorang mengharap pada sesuatu yang tidak pasti..."

Sekarang, Sasuke benar-benar ingin melihat wajah Haruno. "Itu... Buruk..."

Seakan bisa terlihat, Sakura mengangguk. "Kau menunggu apa...??", tanyanya balik.

Uchiha tersenyum kecil. "Sesuatu..."

Sakura tertawa. "Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin mengatakannya..."

Sekali lagi keheningan.

"1288 hari, empatbelas jam, dua menit, dua detik, tiga, empat..."

"Apa...??", Sasuke bertanya.

Haruno Sakura tersenyum lirih. "Lamanya waktu aku menunggu..."

Sasuke terdiam. "Kau... Menghitungnya...?"

"Ya...", Sakura menghela nafas. "Aku menghitung setiap detiknya..."

Ada rasa yang menyengat Sasuke. Sesal. Bersalah. Marah. Kesedihan. Semua itu mungkin tidak sebanding dengan apa yang dialami wanita di balik pembatas ini. Selama hitungan, pasti ia merasakan berbagai hal... Apakah ia menghitung di saat ia sedih...? Apakah ia juga menghitung ketika ia sedang berbahagia...? Sasuke ingin menanyakan hal itu. Bukan. Sasuke bukan ingin bertanya. Saat ini, keinginan untuk menembus pembatas yang begitu lemah inilah yang sedang ia tahan. Keinginan untuk melihat seorang Haruno-lah yang sedang ia kekang.

"Pasti... Yang kau tunggu itu begitu berarti, ya...?", Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya, membuatnya melihat langit dari balik dahan dan daun pohon tinggi.

Sakura menarik kakinya, memeluk dirinya sendiri, menyandarkan dagunya ke lutut. "Sangat... Sangat berarti..."

Sasuke merasakan sengatan itu lagi, dan menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak kalah penting saat itu. "Sampai kapan kau akan menunggu...?"

Sekali lagi, angin itu berhrmbus. Membelai rambut Sakura lembut. "Entahlah..."

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, rasa kecewa merambat di hatinya. "Maksudmu, suatu saat kau akan berhenti menunggu...?"

"Ya, aku rasa...", Sakura yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya ke pagar. "Ada dua alasan kalau aku sampai berhenti."

Sasuke terdiam. Mengetahui tanpa ditanya pun pasti pertanyaannya akan dijawab.

"Alasan satu, yang aku tunggu sudah kembali...", Sakura memainkan daun sakura yang ia bawa.

"Alasan dua, entah yang ditunggu, atau aku...", daunnya luput. "...mati."

Angin berhembus lebih kencang.

"Hn—oh..."

Hening kembali merambat.

"Sekarang kau yang bicara. Katanya kau minta bantuan bicara. Ada apa?", Sakura bertanya.

Uchiha Sasuke tertawa pada udara hampa. "Aku sedang dipaksa..."

"Dipaksa...?"

"Ya. Dipaksa melakukan sesuatu yang belum bisa aku lakukan...", Sasuke menjawab serius.

"...oleh siapa?", Sakura terus bertanya.

Sasuke membayangkan sosok Sakura saat terakhir ia lihat. Rambutnya yang ia pertahankan pendek, mata hijaunya yang masih—entah bagaimana caranya—berkilau hidup, dan sosoknya yang sudah bisa disebut 'dewasa'.

"Seseorang..."

Sakura merasa dekat dengan orang asing ini. Bukan, bukan kedekatan yang hanya terbatasi pagar. Tapi dekat secara emosional. Seakan ia bersedia bercerita atau mendengarkan cerita pada//dari orang ini. Lucu kalau mengingat ia bahkan belum mengetahui namanya.

"Kau tidak usah memaksakan diri...", Sakura bicara. "Ikuti saja kata hatimu."

_Kata hati...?_

"Kata hatiku...", Sasuke terhenti. "Akan membuat banyak orang kecewa..."

Sesuatu membuat Sasuke ingin berteriak mengatakan dengan siapa kunoichi itu bicara. Tapi ia masih menahan diri.

"Kau suka daun sakura-nya..., Sakura...?", Sasuke berkata perlahan.

Di sisi baliknya, air muka Sakura berubah. Bukan lagi ketegaran yang terlihat di sana, bukan juga amarah. Tapi suatu kehancuran pertahanan. Kunoichi itu menutup mulutnya agar isaknya tidak terdengar. Saat air matanya jatuh, sepasang turquoise itu tertutup. Menahan rasa sakit akan semua yang ia alami. Akan alasan yang ia sebutkan. Akan kelemahan jiwanya saat ini, dan mungkin nanti.

"Sangat sangat suka...", jawabnya bergetar.

Dan akan sesuatu yang ia sadari.

Kepala kunoichi itu menggeleng. "Jangan memaksakan diri, Sasuke-kun..."

* * *

"Huaaah! Sakura-chan lama sekali...!", Naruto mengeluh untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sudahlah... Mungkin ia sedang melakukan hal wanita atau apalah...", Shikamaru merebahkan diri dan memejamkan matanya.

Neruto mencibir ke arah Shikamaru.

"Hei, Neji! Kau tahu tidak kira-kira Sakura-chan sedang apa??", tanyanya pada Hyuuga.

Neji berbalik. Melihat ke atas ketika angin berhembus.

"_**Menurutmu, bagaimana Uchiha nanti...? Setelah bertemu tim..."**_

_**Sakura kembali memandang lurus. "Entahlah..."**_

Naji menatap Naruto, dan menjawab sederhana.

"Entahlah..."

* * *

Sakura tidak bisa lagi menahan. Tangisnya kini jelas. Air matanya mengalir cepat. Dua tangannya bergetar menghapus jejak-jejak tetesan di wajahnya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Sasuke-kun...", Sakura terisak. "Kenapa...", tanyanya parau.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan, memejamkan matanya. "Aku..."

"Jangan bicara...", Sakura memotong perkataan Uchiha. "Jangan... Katakan... Apapun..."

Pada setiap kata, ia menghapus air matanya.

"Aku mengerti...", Sakura berkata lagi. "Aku mengerti semua. Tadi hanya...", suara Sakura bergetar. "Hanya pertanyaan retorikal..."

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sosok itu kini merasakan sengatan, atau malah cambukan yang begitu perih di hatinya. Ia tahu, bagaimanapun, ia tidak akan bisa kembali. Alasan yang akan ia berikan, tidak cukup untuk mentolerir luka gadis Haruno. Dan sekuat apapun tenaganya untuk melawan, ia tidak akan bisa membuat akhir yang bahagia—apapun itu. Tangannya yang terkepal didekatkan ke pembatas di antaranya dan Haruno Sakura.

DUKK

Satu hentakan.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Di sela tangisnya, ia tertawa kecil.

DUKK

Dibalasnya hentakan itu.

"Baka...", gumamnya pelan. "Baka, baka, baka..."

Di setiap kata, ia menghentakkan kepalan tangannya ke pagar.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke melihat ke arah Juugo yang baru datang. Dengan satu isyarat tangan, Juugo mengangguk dan berjalan menjauh lagi.

Sosok pembalas dendam itu berdiri. Tepat saat sang kunoichi Konoha juga bangkit dari duduknya.

Sakura melihat ke atas pagar di hadapannya. Pagar tinggi yang membatasinya dengan sesuatu yang—ia katakan sendiri—sangat sangat berarti.

Tersenyum, Sakura meletakkan salah satu tangan, rata pada permukaan kayu pembatas.

Tidak ada yang tahu tangannya bersambut dengan tangan_nya_...

"Sakura...", suara berat itu berkata.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak...", katanya pelan. "Jangan la—"

"...arigatou..."

Dan Sakura merasakan chakra itu menghilang.

Air matanya jatuh membasahi tanah.

Lirih terdengar.

_1288 hari, limabelas jam, satu menit, dua puluh tujuh detik, dua delapan, dua sembilan...—_

"Aku masih menunggu..., Sasuke-kun..."

—_selamanya..._

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

**END**

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

* * *

**DONE AT :**

**January 8th  
****2009**

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

**WORDS COUNT :**

**4865  
****(17) pages of (A4) sheet**

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

**PUBLISH :**

**January 12th  
****2009**

* * *

**A/N**

**OH MY EFFING GOD  
****O.O  
****beneran Yvne ngepost fic ini??!!!  
****angsty, emo-ish, ga jelas...  
****hahahaha  
**–**ketawa super pasrah-**

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

**ga tau deh, pertemuan kaya gini yang Yvne selalu bayangin buat SasuSaku...  
****ga ada tatap muka, ga ada peluk-pelukan, ga ada kata-kata romantis...  
****pokoknya FULL EMO dah...!  
****mhuahahahahahahahaha  
****8DDDD~  
****(mulai stress)**

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

**alsoooo,  
****ini adalah one-shot terpanjang Yvne (untuk saat ini)...  
****semoga ga berputar-putar dan ga ngebosenin yaa.  
****xD**

**dan di fic ini...,  
****Yvne sekuat tenaga mencoba agar chara ga ada yang OOC parah...**

**((mengikuti jejak author fave sepanjang masa; CommitedToKiba & Angel Puppeteer))**

**gimana??  
****berhasilkah??  
****8D  
****-ngarep setinggi jemuran-**

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

**ada komentar?  
****kritik dan/atau saran, mungkin?  
****(:**

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

**sorry for any mistakes made on this fanfiction,**

**review(s) are always appreciated...**

**.:.:.:.:.:.**

**xo xo,  
****Yvne F.S. Devolnueht**


End file.
